1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall-mount support, more particularly to a wall-mount support including a carrier, which is slidable on a vertical track, and supporting arms pivoted to the carrier and adjustable in an angle therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wall-mount support that includes a wall bracket 21 having a vertical track 211, an arcuate carrier 222 mounted slidably on the vertical track 211, and an arcuate supporting arm 224 extending through and fixed to the arcuate carrier 222 and adapted to support an electronic device 12 thereon. A pair of supporting sleeves 223 are sleeved movably on two opposite ends of the supporting arm 224 so that the overall length of the supporting arm 224 and the supporting sleeves 223 can be adjusted, thereby permitting support of different sizes of the electronic device 12. However, since the supporting arm 224 is arcuate in shape and is fixed to the arcuate carrier 222, the breadth for supporting different sizes of the electronic device 12 is limited.